1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window covering, and more particularly to a head rail of a window covering and a lid fastener for fixing a rail lid to the head rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a conventional window covering includes at least a head rail and a shading member disposed under the head rail. The shading member may be slats or a shade. The conventional window covering further is provided with a controlling unit, including a cord and a transmission member to raise or lower the window covering. The head rail is an elongated hollow member to receive the controlling unit, and two rail lids are mounted on opposite ends of the head rail to hide the controlling unit in the head rail.
FIG. 1 shows a rail lid 2 engaging a head rail 1 to close the ends 1a thereof. A plate 3 is attached to a bottom of the rail lid 2 and the head rail 1 through two bolts 4. The bolts 4 are inserted into two bores 3a on the plate 3, and screwed into threaded holes 2a on the rail lid 2. However, there are some drawbacks, including:    1. The rail lid is fixed by bolts that the assembly worker has to use a screwdriver to fasten or loose the bolts. Without the screwdriver, the assembly job can not be done.    2. The blots are small that the assembly worker is hard to put the bolts into the bores of the plate, and sometime, he/she may lose them. This is an annoying problem when the assembly worker is working on assembling the window covering and can't find the bolts.    3. There is an extra work to drill the threaded holes on the rail lid and make the plate.